Un amor para la eternidad
by Dachan Alein
Summary: Ocurre un incidente terrible y vergonzoso en vísperas de Navidad. Llorando sobre su cama y abrazando a su mascota, pide un deseo cuando una estrella fugaz surca por el firmamento. La mañana de Navidad se da cuenta que sobre su pecho había "algo", abre los ojos y observa el torso desnudo de un chico con orejas de perro... ¡Oh! y una cola que se movía de alegría: —¡Hinata-sama!


_**Da-chan:** Pues... Este fic está dirigido a PARRESIA-HIME como regalo de Navidad y agradecimiento por realizar una actividad tan divertida dentro del foro: La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas. Te merece un obsequio, ¿no lo crees? :3 Espero que te agrade este hermoso y dulce ¡ **KibaHina**! :D_

 _Queridas acosadoras, espero que ustedes también lo disfruten mucho. :3_

 _ **Disclaimer:** ¿Pa' qué se los digo si todos los que leemos y/o escribimos fics lo sabemos? ... Los personajes me los presta Masashi-chan para que yo cree estas hermosas historias ;D ¡Porque las historias son mías y de nadie más! xD ... es en serio! (^u^)/ A menos que haga una adaptación... :p  
_

 _¡DISFRÚTENLO, PARRESIA-HIME Y ACOSADORA/ES!_

 _._

* * *

 **.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

 **.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

 **.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

 **.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

 **UN AMOR PARA LA ETERNIDAD  
** _—"Porque nuestro destino es estar juntos"—_

 **.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

 **.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

 **.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

 **.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una hermosa chica estaba en su habitación acostada sobre su esponjosa almohada; llorando.  
Su única compañía en ese cuarto era un perro, sí, un hermoso perrito callejero que ella recogió de las calles cuando era un cachorro.

Pero...

¿Por qué lloraba aquella chica de piel blanca y cabello azul marino?

Había terminado de una forma drástica con su último novio...

 **-o-  
** **-o-o-o-  
** **-o-o-o-o-o-  
** **-o-o-o-  
** **-o-**

* * *

Hinata, así se llama ella. Es una chica súper dulce y tierna, pero tiene... mala suerte con los hombres.  
Toda la época del colegio ella estuvo enamorada de un chico rubio que era simpático y sociable. En último año de instituto ella tuvo el valor de declararse y el chico accedió a ser su novio. Entonces... ¿Qué pasó?

Él terminó con ella.

Aunque, él le había dado una oportunidad para conocerla. Después de un año juntos se dio cuenta que jamás la vería con los ojos que ella lo hacía. No quería que ambos sufrieran por ello. La chica no se daba cuenta que la relación entres los dos no funcionaba... Hinata nunca pensó que él, que sufría de ser despistado, la dejaría un día antes de Navidad.

Eso la destrozó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasó un año y la chica de ojos perla conoció a un chico de cabello y ojos negros en la universidad y él le pidió que sean pareja. Ella accedió, creyó que siendo su novia olvidaría a su primer amor...  
¡Y sí, lo hizo! Ella empezó a enamorarse del pelinegro, pero él no buscaba el amor de la chica, buscaba algo más...

Hay que mencionar que Kami-sama la creo muy bien dotada, es decir, tiene una gran ¡PECHOnalidad! Exacto, ya se imaginarán lo que buscaba el pelinegro.

En noche buena la invitó a un lugar privado. Para ser específicos: una suite en el hotel más lujoso que pudo pagar el dinero de sus acaudalados padres. _— "Sí me amas, demuéstralo." —_ típicas palabras de un hombre que busca el cuerpo de una chica.  
Como ya les había dicho, ella tiene mala suerte con los hombres, ¡además de ser ingenua! y creyó que esa típica frase era: _— ¡Preparemos la cena juntos! —_ ¡Aish! Vaya que se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando entró a la suite y él estaba en bata.

Pudo haber quedado como un mal entendido, pero aquí viene lo malo: ¡él se propasó! Lo que a ella, ni a ninguna chica le gustaría... ¡PARA NADA!

Se salvó por unas clases de defensa personal que dejaron al muchacho con la nariz rota y, que muy cínico él, le gritó: _— ¡TERMINAMOS!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

Cuando ella tenía 23 (dos años después del incidente con el muchacho de cabello negro) conoció en el trabajo a un hombre diez años mayor que lucía realmente joven; casi como ella.

Un año y medio de amigos y decidieron salir.  
Todo iba de maravilla. Hasta que una tarde de noche buena, mientras tomaban un chocolate caliente, se acerca a ellos una mujer mayor con un niño de dos o tres años y vocifera _— ¡DESGRACIADA! ¡TÚ ERES LA QUE ME QUITÓ A MI ESPOSO! —_ Hinata quedó pasmada. La mujer loca, no conforme con dejar a la chica como una cualquiera, le riega la taza de chocolate sobre la ropa.

La ojiperla no tenía ni la menor idea de que ese hombre de cabello plateado tenía esposa e hijo, él todo el tiempo alardeo de ser un hombre libre.

Vaya que era una chica desafortunada.

 _— Yo te amo, amor... —_ dice el peliplata a su eufórica esposa, que lo perdona al instante. Luego mira a Hinata _— ¡Terminamos! —_ y el sinvergüenza, se fue del restaurante junto a su loca esposa. Era la mayor humillación que había recibido en todo lo que llevaba de existencia.

Salió corriendo rumbo a casa.

* * *

 **-o-  
** **-o-o-o-  
** **-o-o-o-o-o-  
** **-o-o-o-  
** **-o-**

Aquí estamos de nuevo. En la alcoba de la chica de pelo negro-azulado.

— Todo este tiempo... —Hinata voltea y mira a su fiel amigo, se sienta y le indica a su perrito que suba a la cama; obedece el can—... el amor no parece ser para mí. —lo abraza y el fiel perrito la mira con tristeza.

La cama de la chica estaba junto a su ventana y el reloj sobre la mesa de noche marcaba exactamente las doce. Por el vitral decorado con suaves cortinas rosadas divisa una luz que se movía por el firmamento; sí, una estrella fugaz.

— ¡Mira! —dice con emoción y secando sus lágrimas expresa con mucho sentimiento— Estrella fugaz, deseo encontrar el amor verdadero, ¿sí? —en el instante en que terminó su petición la lejana estrella brilló con más intensidad y desapareció. El fiel perro también observó cómo la estrella fugaz desaparecía en la inmensa oscuridad. Y poco a poco empezaron a caer los copos de nieve...

— Estoy cansada... —Hinata se acuesta y su cánido amigo se reclina junto a ella— Quiero olvidar este feo y horrible día. —ella lo abraza y menciona con los ojos cerrados y sollozando— Descansa, Kiba.

El cánido la mira con tristeza, acercó su cabeza a la de ella y cerró sus ojos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Es la mañana de Navidad y Hinata despierta lentamente. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana. Había nevado tanto que un bello manto blanco cubría toda la cuidad de Konoha. — ((¿Eh?)) —la chica estaba acostumbraba a despertar con un peso extra sobre su pecho, pero...

Ella había encontrado a Kiba en un basurero cuando estaba en último año de instituto, desde entonces lo cuidó y crió. Eran siete años que el perro llevaba durmiendo sobre el pecho de su dueña; Hinata sabía cuanto era lo que resistía cada mañana. Aquel extraño día, Kiba pesaba más de lo que ella recordaba, o acostumbraba a soportar.

Abre los ojos.

— ¡¿K-K-KI... BA?! —los ojos de Hinata no podía abrirse más.  
— ¡Hinata-sama! —su hermoso y adorado perrito movía su cola, las manos del "perro" estaban sobre sus pechos y la cara de su mascota estaba tan, pero tan cerca que ella podía sentir la respiración agitada del perro sobre sus labios.

La cara roja y un grito que se escuchó hasta Plutón fue lo que pasó luego.

Kiba se cayó al suelo por el grito de su adorada ama y la pobre de Hinata se alejó lo más que pudo. Cosa que no sirvió porque su cama topaba con la esquina de la habitación, donde ella permanecía inmóvil y con el rostro ruborizado.

— ¡¿Por qué gritó, Hinata-sama?! ¿Acaso no me reconoce? —dice el extraño perro, que ahora era un chico... o eso parecía. Kiba se levanta del suelo y apoya su cabeza en el borde de la cama con sus manos a cada lado del rostro; como si estuviera mendigando— ¿Puedo acostarme sobre sus piernas? —levanta la cabeza de la cama y habla con emoción.

— ¡N-NO! —ella cubre sus ojos— ¡Que-quédate allí! —su fiel amigo obedece y vuelve a recostar la cabeza en la cama, su cola se movía de un lado para otro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un chico más o menos de su edad, con cabello castaño alborotado y ojos con pupilas negras alargadas. Extrañamente tenía orejas de perro, una larga y esponjosa cola y los colmillos sobresalían un poco de su boca al sonreír.

Todos y todas conocemos que los animales no usan ropa, pues su pelaje cubre su piel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Hinata despertó y miró sobre ella, encontró a Kiba... ¡desnudo!

Ella no sabía cómo había sucedido.  
— ¿Ki... ba?  
— Sí, Hinata-sama?! —expresa son alegría, también movía su rabo como loco.  
— Cu-cúbrete con esto... —la ojiperla le lanzó la manta que estaba sobre la cama mientras cubría sus ojos.

¡Grave error!

¡A Kiba le encantaba jugar con las sábanas!

Con eso el chico perro quedó cubierto completamente y comenzó a jugar y dar vueltas.  
Hinata vio una oportunidad de salir de la habitación; se bajó de la cama con rapidez, lo que no fue buena idea si tu mascota está jugando en el suelo.  
Ella pisó la sábana y Kiba haló de la manta, el perrito al escuchar el grito de su ama salió como resorte de debajo y se lanzó tras ella.  
— Está bien, Hinata-sama?! —pregunta acercándose y olfateando la cara de su ama.  
— K-kiba, su-suéltame... —grita con los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas ardiendo.  
El obediente can se aleja y esconde bajo la manta; se revuelca en ellas... De una u otra forma Kiba quedó cubierto de la cintura para abajo. Sentado como un perro esperando una orden.

Pero la peliazul aún no abría sus ojos.  
¡Ella era tímida!  
Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo.  
Kiba tenía un torso muy bien formado, como un chico que va al gimnasio y no se sobrepasa.

¡Nuestro cánido amigo tiene un cuerpo muy sensual!

— N-no te muevas, Kiba! —mientras se ponía de pie sin quitar su mano de los ojos.  
— Hinata-sama? —el chico perro inclina su cabeza mientras observa el caminar errático de su dueña.  
La ojiperla se choca contra la puerta y Kiba se pone de pie para atrapar a su ama antes de que caiga al suelo.  
Hinata abre los ojos al notar que su cuerpo flotaba; digo, sus pies no topaban el suelo. Mira hacia arriba y Kiba sonríe alegremente.  
— La salvé Hinata-sama! —exclama enérgicamente.

Estar cuerpo a cuerpo con un muchacho sin camisa y su parte inferior descubierta; ella usando una blusa y short ligeros... ¡no tenía brasier!

Había soportado demasiado.  
Despertar con un chico perro desnudo sobre ella...

Ahora el alto, atlético y alegre chico la sostenía como una princesa... ¡finalmente se desmayó!

— Hinata-sama? Hinata-sama! —Kiba la coloca delicadamente sobre la cama— Será que... —Kiba rasca su cabeza con insistencia.

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

El dulce y educado perro pasaba la mayor parte del día solo en casa.  
Hinata programaba la vídeo casete para grabar los capítulos de una novela que no podía ver al no estar en casa por el trabajo.  
Kiba iba a la sala y siempre miraba la tele.

El chico perro sacó por conclusión que necesitaba usar ropa.  
Tomó una sábana, hizo un agujero en la mitad y la puso en su cuello; tipo toga.

— ¡Arreglaré la casa antes de que Hinata-sama despierte! ¡A lo mejor así no me regaña! —Kiba veía programas de televisión desde que tenía un año de edad. Tenía toda la buena voluntad de arreglar, lavar platos, recoger la ropa, y demás tareas que Hinata hacía cada fin de semana.

Pero no olvidemos que Kiba era un perro.

 **-o-  
** **-o-o-o-  
** **-o-o-o-o-o-  
** **-o-o-o-  
** **-o-**

Un olor a quemado salía del microondas. **(( BOOM ))** Una explosión proviene de la cocina y Hinata despierta de golpe.

— ¡¿Qué...?! —su habitación estaba desordenada y llena de humo— ¡Oh! —corre a la cocina, toma el extintor y apaga el microondas que estaba en llamas.  
— ¡Hinataaaa-samaaaaa! —del humo aparece Kiba y la abraza— ¡T-tengo miedo! —exclama de forma lastimera.  
— ¿¡K-kiba!? — expresa asombrada de verlo cubierto en jabón, agua y hollín; afuera del departamento se escucha la sirena de los bomberos.  
Hinata sabía que si los hombre de rojo entraban, encontrarían un chico con orejas y cola de perro.

Eso no es normal; debía ocultarlo.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a su cuarto.  
— Kiba —el perrito se sentó sobre la cama y Hinata sacó un abrigo grande con capucha— ¡Ponte esto!  
— Hi-Hinata-sama... ¡no sé como! —con ojos y voz lastimera. Suplicando con su mirada.  
Sabía que si lo vestía ella tenía que quitarle la sábana... Eso no era buena idea.  
— Así te la pones —ella le enseñó como hacerlo, incluso la capucha, después de todo era lo que había que ocultar. Kiba entendió a la primera.

Corre a la puerta y la abre— No se p-preocupen —expresa Hinata— Fue un error mío. Coloqué una lata dentro del microondas jejejee... —ríe nerviosamente.  
El par de bomberos observan a la chica de forma morbosa.  
Hinata estaba en pijama y ya era medio día. Ropa fresca para dormir es igual a poca ropa. _(Hace frío afuera, pero ella tiene un calefactor)_

A los pies de la chica aparece Kiba.  
Gruñendo.

— ¿Qué hace? — preguntan los bomberos.  
Entonces Kiba se para y la abraza, cubriéndola de los fisgones bomberos.  
— Ella es mía, ¡MÍ ama! ¡FUERA! — mientras enseñaba los colmillos que en pequeña medida eran ligeramente más grandes que los de un humano normal, pero los hombre de fuego poco se fijaron si él los miraba de forma feroz.  
Se asustaron un poco por la actitud del chico y se alejaron sin decir nada más que: — Tenga cuidado la próxima vez.

Kiba cierra la puerta y seguía abrazando a Hinata.  
— Ki-kiba... suéltame... por favor... —sonrojada.  
— ¡No!  
— ¡¿Como que no!? —estaba nerviosa.  
— Así me siento mejor, Hinata-sama. — la acercó más a su pecho — ¡Así no estará triste!  
— Kiba... — susurra.

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

Una sensación extraña sentía dentro de sí misma.  
Era extraño... ¿era seguridad? ¿Felicidad?  
Era como si recordara aquel calor natural que emanaba Kiba.

Pensar en ello la atormentaba; al fin de cuentas Kiba era su perro, no un muchacho.

— M-me siento... incómoda, Kiba... — el chico perro no entendía esa palabra: _"incomodidad"_. Ella tubo que alejarlo con sus manos.  
— ¿Hice algo malo? — pregunta triste.  
— No... — ella no quería pensar en el abrazo ni en lo demás; cambió de tema.  
— Primero necesitarás ropa... — lo observó de pies a cabeza, la sábana estaba por dentro del abrigo, el mismo que le quedaba chico y muy ajustado.

Una gota gigante recorrió la cabeza de la chica al pensar cómo entró en ese abrigo tan rápido.

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

Lo llevó a su cuarto y le enseñó cómo ponerse un pantalón holgado (para ella, pero a él le quedaba pequeño) y se quedó con la misma chaqueta, unas zapatillas y salieron rumbo a una tienda de ropa.  
El chico se veía ridículo con ropa dos o tres tallas menos, pero era o de menos.  
Kiba estaba feliz de salir de casa, ya que no estaba usando una correa.

Pero era muy inquieto.

— ¡Kiba cuidado! —casi termina debajo de un auto.

A Hinata no le quedó más remedio que tomarlo de la mano.  
Cosa que la puso nerviosa y sonrojada.  
— ¿Hinata-sama? —pregunta el curioso Kiba.  
— ¿Sí, Kiba?  
— ¿Por qué su cara cambia de color cuando estoy cerca suyo?  
— Q-Qué cosas dices, Kiba.  
— Es cierto, ¡mire! —la detiene y sujeta su rostro. Se acerca... ¡PELIGROSAMENTE CERCA!

— ¡Ya ve! Otra vez está roja. —Hinata bajó la mirada y se apartó de él. Kiba se puso triste.  
— E-eso lo explicaré después. Mejor compremos ropa.

Entraron a una boutique.

Ella escogió unos jeans, camisetas y un par de sobretodos, ¡al fin y al cabo era inicios de invierno!

Fueron a los probadores.

— ¿Recuerdas cómo debes ponerte el pantalón y la camiseta?  
— ¡Sí, Hinata-sama!  
— Mira, te la pones y te miras al espejo. Si te queda apretado entonces no es tu talla.  
— ¿Hinata-sama?  
— ¿Si?  
— ¿Qué es _"apretado"_? ¿Y qué es _"talla"_?  
— Eh... pues... —Hinata le mostró con su ropa, ajustándola — Esto es apretado... no te debe quedar así. Y talla... eso... Entra y cámbiate.

Kiba obedece y se prueba la primera camisa y los pantalones.  
Sale del vestuario...

— ¿Me queda bien, Hinata-sama? — el local no estaba lleno, ¡era Navidad! Pero había uno que otro cliente.  
Lo primero en observar del chico eran sus orejas.  
Hinata se asusta y expresa nerviosa: — ¡Es otaku! jejeje... — entra al vestidor y cierra la puerta.

Se saca la bermuda.

— ¡KIBA! — ella cubre sus ojos sin llegar a enfocar nada — ¡N-no hagas eso! — ¡deben saber que el muchacho no estaba usando ropa interior!

— Hinata-samaaaa... ¡mi cola me duele! — se queja.  
— E-eso lo arreglaré luego... ¡póntela!  
— ¡Otra vez está roja, Hinata-sama!  
— ¡Ah! — él sostiene y eleva su rostro, ella abre los ojos como platos.

Abre la puerta y sale como el rayo. Tenía su respiración agitada y su corazón palpitaba velozmente.  
Kiba acercó sus manos a sus mejillas: — ((Ella sigue siendo muy cálida)) —el chico sonríe con dulzura.

 **-o-  
** **-o-o-o-  
** **-o-o-o-o-o-  
** **-o-o-o-  
** **-o-**

De vuelta en casa.

Hinata recorta unos agujeros en los pantalones para que Kiba pueda mover libremente su rabo.  
— ¡Así es mejor, Hinata-sama!  
— Te dije que lo arreglaría.

Ella le ofrece una taza de té; ni frío ni caliente.

— ¡Esto es delicioso, Hinata-sama!  
— Gracias, Kiba. —se acerca a Kiba y toca sus orejas.  
— ¿Qué hace, Hinata-sama? ¡E-eso me da cosquillas! —las orejas se mueven.  
— ¡Oh! Vaya... son reales. — manifiesta parpadeando varias veces; incrédula.  
— ¡Y mi cola también! — el chico-perro mueve su rabo de un lado a otro con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara.

Ella se sienta al lado de él, a un brazo de distancia, cosa que Kiba comprendió como: _"Acuéstate"_  
— ¡N-no Kiba! — brinca por la sorpresa.  
— Me gusta acostarme aquí... — murmura calmado y tranquilo.  
— Está bien... —dejó al inquieto can retozar sobre sus piernas. Sin duda su comportamiento era igual al de Kiba-perro que también se acostaba sobre las piernas de la chica cuando ésta se sentaba a ver televisión en la sala.

— ¿Sabes cómo te convertiste en humano?  
— Fue la estrella fugaz.  
— ¿Estrella fugaz?  
— ¡Sí!  
— No... no entiendo...

Kiba se sienta y se acerca a la chica.

— Reencarné como espíritu perro. Cuando un humano sufre demasiado en su muerte y desea permanecer en la tierra de los vivos con su amo sucede esto. — Hinata estaba muy sorprendida— Por alguna extraña razón reencarné en esta época. ¡La estuve buscando!  
— ¿A... mí?  
— ¡Sí! Verla me volvió tan feliz. — Kiba sostuvo las manos de la chica — Pero... cuando llega llorando mi corazón duele mucho... me siento triste. No quería ver a mi ama así.  
— Kiba...  
— Anoche, cuando ambos vimos la estrella, yo también desee algo.  
— ¿Eh? — ella se confundió un poco. Aún no asimilaba lo que decía Kiba.  
— ¡Yo desee poder hacerla feliz!  
— P-pero... tu...  
— Sí, soy- — el chico se calló a sí mismo y corrigió — ...era un perro. ¡Pero la estrella me volvió humano! — los ojos liliáceos se dirigen sobre la cabeza del muchacho; él las mueve — Bueno... casi! — sonriendo por la situación.

Kiba abrazó a la chica— ¡Esto significa que tengo la oportunidad de hacerla feliz!  
— Debes estar... equivocado, Kiba. — ella lo aleja — Eres-... eras un perro. Una mascota no se enamora de su amo. Quizá... —ella baja la cabeza— Quizá... sólo estás confundido.  
— ¡No Hinata-sama! —Kiba sostiene el rostro de la chica con delicadeza mientras sus ojos demuestran plena seguridad— Pasé toda mi vida de perro viendo tele. Yo sé qué es el amor.

Hinata miró hacia un costado, algo apenada, algo feliz... pero sobre todo: confundida.

— ¿Aún no me cree, verdad?  
— Es que... eres un perro. El amor no se aprende de la... la tele...  
— No. Ahora soy humano y yo la protegeré toda mi vida. ¡Porque la amo! — ambos se miraban fijamente — La conocí hace muchos años y ahora que la tengo frente a mi sigo igual de enamorado que en aquel entonces.  
Kiba se acercaba a la cara de Hinata con rapidez, ella pestañea un par de veces, sus mejillas ardían y se tornaba coloradas. Sabía que sucedería algo de lo que después se arrepentiría el resto de su vida... o al menos eso pensaba ella. Estaba dejándose llevar por ese hermoso momento, por esas palabras que nunca había escuchado...

¡Pero como en todo sueño, debes despertar!

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

— ¡N-NO KIBA! —lo empuja. A su mente vino el Kiba que ella conocía. Kiba, su mascota, su amigo fiel... su perro.  
— Hinata-sama... — el chico perro tenía una mirada acongojada.  
— Lo lamento, Kiba... — ella corre a su cuarto y cierra con seguro.

Él la sigue pero es inútil. Se sienta a la base de la puerta y razona por unos segundos — ((Necesito información para conquistar a la Hinata-sama de esta época!)) **—** piensa el perrito.

Fue a la computadora...  
— ((¿Cómo se usa esto?)) —tocó teclas a lo loco. Terminó inhibiéndola— ¡Rayos! —gruñó molesto.  
Fue a la sala y prendió la tele. Eso si sabía; siempre veía tele.  
— _"¿Ya le regaló a su pareja uno de estos?"_ — expresaba un comercial de compras navideñas.  
— ¿Me hablas a mí? — señalándose con su índice, muy sorprendido que la tele le hablase.  
— _"Sí usted, el que está sentado. ¿Qué espera? Cómprelo y su pareja lo amará"_  
— ¡Me amará! — de la emoción brincó sobre el control remoto y cambió el canal; pasaban un documental navideño — _"Para sorprender a su pareja en_ _navidad debe cocinar..."_

— ¡Oh! — prestaba atención a cada palabra.

Kiba se dispuso a cocinar y dar una linda Navidad.  
Hinata se había quedado dormida.

 **-o-  
** **-o-o-o-  
** **-o-o-o-o-o-  
** **-o-o-o-  
** **-o-**

Era de noche.  
La cocina no se había incendiado, pero...

— ¡Listo! ((Con esto me recordará.)) —Kiba tenía su ropa sucia. Corre a la habitación— ¡Hinata-sama! ¡Hinata-sama! ¡Despierte!

Ella abre sus ojos y los talla por unos segundos, luego se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta, la abre y se asusta al ver la ropa toda sucia, pero luego sus ojos se encuentran con los de Kiba. Ella recuerda lo que estuvo a punto de suceder durante el día... Se sonrojó.

— ((¡Otra vez está feliz de verme!)) — él había visto en la tele que las chicas enamoradas se ruborizaban al ver al chico que le gusta.

Sabemos que Hina-chan es tímida y se sonroja al estar muy cerca de un muchacho, pero ella sentía algo por Kiba.  
Algo que negaba.  
Salió de la habitación y Kiba la tomó de la mano y la llevó al comedor. Su cara se hizo más roja.

Sobre la mesa había algo que parecía arroz, una sopa de... ¿chocolate? Un tazón con tofu y verduras crudas mal cortadas, entre otros platos muy "llamativos".

— ¿Qué es esto Kiba?  
— ¡Una cena para los dos!  
— Oh... — ella llevó una mano a su mejilla — Es cierto, es Navidad... — por un momento pasó por alto el desagradable ambiente decorado sobre la mesa.  
— La tele me dice que este es el mejor regalo para la persona que amas.  
— No digas... eso... — ella se incomodó al oírlo.

Hinata se sienta y parpadea algunas veces, quiso negarse pero... Toma valor, sostiene una cuchara y prueba algo que... se asemeja a una torta.

— ¡¿Cómo está, Hinata-sama?! —no lo devolvió para no herir los sentimientos de felicidad que expresaba el rostro del chico perro, pero le tomó varios minutos el tragar ese bocado.  
— S-si... — una sonrisa chueca y un sonido de estómago delató a Hinata.  
— ¡Está malo! —su cara se llenó de tristeza— ¡NOOO! — Kiba salió corriendo y se escondió debajo de la cama de la chica. Hinata fue tras él.

— Sal de allí, Kiba.  
— ¡No!  
— Acaso no dije que... — Hinata se agachó y miró debajo — ... estaba bueno.  
— ¡Eso fue lo que dijo Hinata-sama, pero he visto en televisión que cuando a alguien le ruge el estómago y no sonríe de forma feliz, es por que está malo!  
— Oh... ((Sí que ha visto muchos programas...)) — una gota recorrió su nuca y sonrió al saber lo inocente que era.  
Kiba estaba triste y cubría sus ojos con sus manos, como lo hacen los perritos.

Hinata se sintió mal por el buen deseo que había hecho el chico-perro y quería remediarlo, después de todo había sido culpa de ella, bueno... de su estómago.

Ella se sentó en el suelo de su cuarto y golpeó sus piernas con la palma de sus manos un par de veces. Cosa que hacía cuando quería que Kiba se recueste y pasar un rato acariciando su pelaje. A su mascota le encantaba que su ama hiciera eso.

El chico perro no lo pensó dos veces, salió de debajo y se lanzó sobre la chica.

Lo que ella no calculó, es que ahora Kiba tenía cuerpo humano. Por lo que era más grande que ella... y más pesado. Fue tarde el querer remediar lo que había provocado y lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos y esperar el peso de su mascota...

.

.

 _ **(( POFF ))**_

 _._

 _._

— ¡HINATA-SAMA! —el efusivo canino no dejaba que ella se levantara.  
— Ki-kiba... déjame... de... deja... me...! —echando un vistazo al lugar donde su mascota tenía puesta sus manos... El rostro de Hinata empezó a enrojecer.

Kiba era un perro, por lo que antes sus patas no eran capaces de agarrar cosas y eso. Sin embargo ahora...

— ¡¿EH?! Esta parte es más suave! —expresa el cánido con su cara inclinada y las yemas de los dedos apretando la parte privada superior de la chica en cuestión— Parecen... almohadas. —dice confundido. A cada apretón... el rostro de Hinata se volvía más y más rojo. Kiba se levanta y se sienta a un costado, con su cara llena de asombro libera las "almohadas" para llevar sus manos a su pecho.

— Por qué no tengo mis propias almohadas, ¿Hinata-sama? —le manifiesta preocupado. Ella también se sienta y respira profundo para no desmayarse por lo que había hecho Kiba.  
— Kiba... —él la mira, pero a ella le cuesta explicarle ese tipo de cosas— Las... Sólo las chicas t-tienen esto... —señala su busto con una mano temblorosa y las mejillas rojas.  
— ¡Oh! — Kiba lleva sus manos de nuevo al pecho de la Hyuga.  
— ¡NO KIBA! —lo empuja y cubre sus senos con sus brazos; abre sus ojos y ve lo sorprendido que estaba. ((Pa-parece que no a aprendido todo lo que necesita...))— ¿Kiba?

— Perdón, Hinata-sama... —él estaba triste, sabía que había hecho algo mal... Aunque no sabía bien, qué.  
— No... no te disculpes... —ella coloca su mano, tímidamente, en la cabeza del perro y la acaricia ((Parece que...)) Ella tuvo una sensación de que ya había hecho eso antes, pero simplemente lo ignoró — ¿Recuerdas tu pasado?  
— ¿Mi... mi pasado? —el chico disfrutaba las caricias de ella. Rascó su cabeza pensando... Rememorando... — No, Hinata-sama. — es lo único que dice.  
— Pero dijiste... que me recordabas, ¿verdad?  
— Sí, Hinata-sama. —él vuelve a sonreír— El único recuerdo que tengo en mente es cuando me separaron de usted... y bueno... pues...  
— Si no quieres contarme lo entenderé. Puedes guardar tus recuerdos, yo respetaré tu privacidad.

— No es eso, Hinata-sama... — la chica deja de acariciarlo y lleva sus manos sobre sus muslos. Kiba se sienta como perro— Yo recuerdo que Hinata-sama usaba un hermoso kimono blanco estampado con flores de cerezo y un bello peinado. —Hinata lo miraba con atención— Recuerdo que era de noche y usted brillaba con la luz de la luna... —la mira con ternura y lentamente toma sus manos— Estábamos corriendo por el bosque, jugando, pero luego... — entonces el rostro de Kiba se oscureció.

— ¿Qué... qué pasó? — ella no recordaba nada de aquello.

Hinata nunca había ido a un bosque ni había usado kimono, bueno... salvo una ocasión cuando era niña y era para una cena muy importante, pero nunca más.

Kiba apretó las manos de la chica.

— Entre las sombras aparecieron dos guardias del lugar donde usted vivía, Hinata-sama... — Kiba dejó de mirarla, llevó sus ojos hacia la ventana; era de noche. — Entonces me enterraron sus katanas por la espalda... —sus párpados abrieron asustada y con dolor en sus pecho sin conocer la razón exacta— Usted se acercó a mí... —volvió a mirarla, sólo que esta vez sus ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza— Hinata-sama lloraba mientras me sostenía entre sus brazos... Acariciaba mi cabeza dulce y lentamente. Yo quería decirle algo, pero usted me detuvo...

Por una extraña razón, Hinata no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas ante la historia que él le contaba. Sentía tristeza dentro de sí misma. Era un hueco tan grande al ver los ojos de Kiba que simplemente no pudo contenerse.

— Cada vez que cierro mis ojos... —y así lo hizo el chico—... puedo ver su rostro. Sus ojos derramando cálidas gotas que caían en mi frente y... y esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene... —Hinata también cerró sus ojos... — Y me dijo:

 _"Tranquilo, Kiba-kun. Aunque te alejen de mí ahora,_  
 _nos volveremos a encontrar..._ "

 _— ... porque nuestro destino es estar juntos._

Kiba abrió sus ojos, tanto como lo hizo ella al notar que expresaban las mismas palabras...

Con cada mili-segundo que pasaba, el rostro de ambos cambiaba.  
Mientras Kiba se llenaba de alegría, ella demostraba una infinita confusión ((Será que... que es una línea en una película y... y yo la... la...!))

Ella desvariaba en sus pensamientos buscando la lógica en todo esto... Pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Yo sabía que Hinata-sama nunca me olvidaría! — exclamaba lleno de júbilo. — ¡Sabía que su amor regresaría! — Kiba la sostuvo por los hombros para alejarla de su pecho, para luego sujetar su rostro y besarle.

¡Sí! Sus labios se unieron.

Hinata cerró sus ojos y empujó a Kiba, pero cuando los abrió...

.

.

.

 **.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

 **.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

 **.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

 _— ¡Hinata-sama! — grita un muchacho de unos trece años._

 _Ella se encontraba en el bosque, todo se veía tétrico... pero no estaba asustada._

 _— (( ¿¡Qué... qué pasa!? ¡Mi cuerpo no me responde! )) — ella veía todo a través de unos ojos que no eran precisamente suyos. El cuerpo que estuviese ocupando, le permitía ver nada más lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ese cuerpo corría por el bosque. Su respiración estaba agitada; sin embargo dicho contenedor... — (( Está... ¿riendo? ))_

 _— ¡La atrapé, Hinata-sama! — grita una voz detrás de Hinata y tocan su hombro derecho, ella voltea. — (( Ki... ¡Kiba! )) — era un niño de cabellera café alborotada y usaba una extraña vestimenta... como si fuera... — (( Es mi... ¿sirviente? )) —Kiba vestía un samue* azul marino y una banda gris estaba sujeta a su frente, detrás de su cabeza colgaban las tiras del nudo y se ondeaban con el viento._

 _— ¡Ahora me toca a mí, Kiba-kun!_

 _— ¡Sí, Hinata-sama! — cuando iban a comenzar su juego, de entre unos arbustos aparecen dos generales de guerra — ¡Hinata-hime! — uno de ellos la sujeta del brazo para alejarla bruscamente de Kiba, mientras el otro se aproxima al pequeño Kiba desenvainando su katana y atravesando su pecho sin vacilación._

 _— ¡KIBAAAAAAAAAA! — un grito agudo y el nombre del joven retumbó en la inmensidad del bosque._

 _La princesa mordió a uno de los hombre y los obligó a postrarse frente a ella, o lo mandaría a matar. Si bien las órdenes de regresarla eran del consejero, no podían ir en contra de los deseos de la futura emperatriz de Japón._

 _Corrió junto a su amigo. Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos cubiertos por aquel costoso kimono que se tintaba de sangre._

 _— N-no ¡cof! Hina...ta-sama... ensu... su.. ¡cof! ...ciará su kimo..._

 _— No... No hables, Kiba-kun. —sus ojos se cubrían de agua salada cálida que recorrió sus mejillas, para terminar posándose sobre la frente del joven. ((No... Kiba...))_

 _— Hinata-sama... yo..._

 _— Shhh... —tarareó una dulce canción mientras acariciaba su cabello. —_ _Tranquilo, Kiba-kun. Aunque te alejen de mí ahora,_ _nos volveremos a encontrar..._ _porque nuestro destino es estar juntos. — el chico de cabello rebelde y mirada de cachorro estaba tan feliz por esas palabras... No dejó de mirar la sonrisa de su amada hasta que su cuerpo expulsara el último aliento cálido. La niña cerró sus ojos con fuerza para que las lágrimas cedieran, pero al abrirlos sólo encontró a Kiba... el de orejas y cola esponjosa.  
_

 **.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

 **.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

 **.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

.

.

.

— ¿Hinata... ¡sama!? —la ojiperla lo abrazó de imprevisto. El chico-perro no se lo esperaba— ¿Se encuentra bien, Hi-?

— Sí... Bueno, eso creo. —se apartó con lentitud y sonrojó ante su acto imprudente.

— ¿Ya lo recordó, Hinata-sama? —ella lo miró aturdida, aunque sabia lo que se refería.

— Entonces... ¿sí ocurrió? —enfocó sus ojos a las rodillas, donde se encontraban sus manos; temblaba un poco.

— Pues... verá, Hinata-sama. —rascó su cabeza con la mano de la misma forma en que un cánido lo haría con su pata, pero ella no se dio cuenta. Estaba confundida y triste ante lo que había visto... Así como no estaba segura de si era real o sólo el bocado de aquel experimento de comida— En esa época yo era aprendíz de monjes Zen. —ella lo escuchaba atenta, sin poder mirarlo aún— Me dijeron en aquel entonces que el alma se puede separar del cuerpo, pero siempre regresa. La diferencia es que los pensamientos de un humano sin práctica se dispersan en el ambiente. Lo que provoca que no recuerdes ninguna vivencia de tu anterior cuerpo.

Hinata elevó su rostro demostrando un alto grado de ignorancia ante aquellas palabras. Kiba sonrió apenado y se disculpó.

— Cuando morí, Hinata-sama, utilicé mi entenamiento zen* para recordarte. Parece que sólo pude memorizar su rostro cubierto en lágrimas cuando la abandoné. Discúlpeme. —y realiza una reverencia muy marcada.

— No hagas eso... por favor. —a cerca a él y lo levanta de los hombros. Kiba la contempla con ternura y melancolía.

— No ha cambiado en nada, Hinata-sama. Sigue siendo tan buena y amable con quien no se lo merece.

— Kiba... —las palabras del muchacho delante de ella la hacía sentir una sensasión de calor que recorría su pecho— Yo... soy yo quien debe... debe disculparse.

¿Creer?

Estaba dispuesta a confiar en esa señal que su cuerpo parecía recordar. Y si su deseo se cumplió y... y de verdad la persona delante de ella era su ¿amor verdadero? Si la vida amorosa le ha jugado tan sucio con el paso de los años, posiblemente... quizá... tal vez él sea...

— ¡¿DISCULPARSE?! —exclamó ante ella— ¡Una princesa no debe decirle eso a un simple sirviente! —se acercó todo azorado y con pensamientos revueltos.

— Kiba... ya no soy una princesa (( dudo mucho que yo... haya sido... )), así que, quiero disculparme por no haber hecho nada en aquel entonces. —poco a poco parecía captar la idea de Hinata, pero aún era algo torpe para ello— No digo que... pues, que estoy aceptando esos recuerdos, pero si... —su rostro empezó a tonarse rojizo y le costaba mirarlo fijamente—... si mi deseo e-eres tú, pues yo... yo estoy d-dispuesta a...!

Kiba no pudo contener su júbilo y la abrazó cayendo sobre ella sin dejar de rodearla con los brazos.

— ¡No importa que no recuerde, Hinata-sama! ¡Le prometo que la haré feliz cada día de nuestras nuevas vidas! —ese calor dentro de su pecho creció, al igual que el tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

.

.

.

Permanecieron así varios minutos.

Ella empezó a incomodarse y se movió un poco para que él se apartara. Kiba no lo hizo, sólo posó ambos brazos a cada lado del torso de ella y la miró a los ojos con la cabeza ladeada— Hinata-sama...

— Sólo dime Hinata... Kiba. Kiba-kun. —Si iba a intentar ser su pareja, debía hablarle con cariño. Él sonrió ante sus palabras y continuó expresando sus ideas.

— Hinata-sam... Hinata. Ya es de noche... ¿Quiere que la haga feliz? —ella también ladeo la cabeza, preguntando con su mirada a qué se refería con esas palabras— Vi en la tele que un hombre que ama a una mujer debe hacerla feliz, Hinata.

— B-bueno... es cierto, pero eso es recíproco.

— Sí, lo sé, Hinata.

— Además... no veo la forma de sentirme más feliz.

— Yo también estoy feliz, Hinata-sam- —un viejo hábito es difícil de cambiar, pero Kiba intentaba— Es sólo que en la tele la mujer decide cuando quiere que el hombre la haga feliz. —ahora estaba más confundida que antes.

— Te refieres a la... ¿comida? —Kiba negó; aún permanecía sobre ella y Hinata no se daba cuenta— ¿Ver una película en el cine? —el chico-perro volvió a negar— ¿cosquillas? —ya no se le ocurrió nada más— Me puedes enseñar o... explicar lo que viste en la tele, Kiba-kun.

El castaño llevó sus labios a los de ella sin que pueda evitarlo. Esa simple y tierna muestra de afecto, ambos la disfrutaban, pero Kiba empezó a subir el nivel y ella... ¡claro que lo notó!

— ¡K-kiba-ku-kun! —no se apartaba y las manos empezaron a recorrer terreno suave. Los latidos de Kiba empezaron a acelerarse y su respiración se volvió rápida— E-esto no... aún no es el... ¡ah! —si bien ella quería detenerlo, su cuerpo negaba sus pensamientos completamente.

Las manos de Kiba se introdujeron dentro de la camiseta que ella llevaba puesta y subían peligrosamente hasta dichas almohadas que parecían algodón.

— N-no... nosotros aún no... ¡ah! Kiba-kun, de-detente, por fa- ¡hhaa! favor... ¡nngh!

— Hice algo mal, ¿verdad? —apartó sus manos de ella y se sentó a un costado, se veía agitado y ansioso, pero deprimido. Ella se sentó junto a él; su rostro estaba cubierto de color carmín.

— V-verás, Kiba-kun... No es que... pues... —ella se preguntaba si realmente existían personas así de inocentes— ¿Kiba-kun... tú... t-tú sabes qué es el... el... —sí que le costaba preguntar algo tan simple, pero complejo al mismo momento—... el sexo?

— ¿eh? ¿Sexo? Es una cosa o... ¿algo de comida? —Hinata estaba cubierta de nubarrones al sentirse una completa pervertida.

— ¿Sábes que es una... caricia?

— ¡Claro! —su mirada melancólica se desvaneció levemente, respondiéndole con una sonrisa amplia— Es cuando tú me haces esto. —posa su mano sobre la oscura cabellera de ella y la mueve de un lado a otro con ternura. —Siempre que haces eso, Hinata, me siento muy feliz. —verlo decir eso con tal sentimieto puro la hacía sentirse aún peor que una pervertida.

— ¿Sabes cómo se llama eso que... que los dos... e-estabamos ha... haciendo?

— ¡La hacía feliz!

— ¿Como cuando yo te acaricio? —ella buscaba no derrumbar esa inocencia con brusquedad. Kiba parecía captar la idea... pero no de la forma que ella lo esperaba.

— ¡OH! —abre los párpados— ¡Eso... quiere decir que yo estaba acariciando a Hinata-sama!

— P-podría decirse que... así lo hacen los humanos. —Kiba posó su mano debajo de su barbilla y miró el techo mientras sus orejas se agachaban. Ella sonrió ante el aspecto tierno y serio que demostraba.

— Entonces, puedo hacerlo siempre que quiera...

— ¡¿Qué?! —llevó sus ojos al rostro de ella y la miró con pillería— ¡N-no!

— ¿Por qué noooo~? —realizó un puchero y dejó caer sus hombros algo decepcionado— A mí me gusta que Hinata me acaricie, porque me hace feliz. ¡Hinata debe sentirse feliz cuando yo la acario también! —levantando un dedo, remarcando sus palabras con una sonrisa perruna.

— P-pero no es... así no se sup-! —el castaño colocó su dedo sobre la boca de ella. y su cara cambió a una muy seria... Tanto que le asustaba un poco.

— Hinata —la manera en que pronunciaba su nombre era distinta... casi madura— Puede que haya sido un perro, pero parte de mi conciencia es humana. —ella permanecía en silencio y parpadea seguido; Kiba apartó su mano y se sentó frente a ella— Durante muchos años vi televisión...

— E-eso qué... ¿qué tiene que ver?

— Hay cosas —su voz y actitud regresó a la juguetona y desperocupada— que he visto y me gustaría experimentar por mí mismo. —la mirada de aquellas finas pupilas negras denotaban más que sólo palabras al azar. Sin duda eran ojos de pillería y travesura.

.

.

.

La noche era serena y oscura. La brisa fresca y ligeramente helada refrescaba, en cierta forma, la habitación. No había sonido que perturbara el ambiente, pero no quiere decir que no había ruidos... Casas cercanas mantenían las luces encendidad por las fiestas en familia. Solo se tenían el uno al otro y parece que sería inolvidable.

— ((¿... experimentar por sí mismo?)) —Kiba, aún con su actitud juguetona y alegre, se aproximó al oído de ella y susurró con sensualidad— _Yo sé lo que es una caricia humana..._ —Hinata sonrojó ante el hecho que no era tan inocente como ella creía— _... y también sé, que eso nos lleva al sexo._

Hinata llevó su cuerpo hacia atrás y contempló a Kiba. Él la miraba con una sonrisa entre juguerona y libidinosa...

Ella empezó a retroceder un poco.

— Kiba-kun... ¿Qué crees que-!? —se lanzó sobre ella y sonrió travieso— B-bas-

— No, Hinata. —la interrumpió—Usted dijo que ya no somos princesa-sirviente. —las pupilas se reflejaban por completo en la cara de Hinata, acompañado de un dulce rubor— Así que no tengo que obedecer sus órdenes.

.

.

.

Un dulce beso en la frente y un abrazo en el suelo de la habitación, fue suficiente para que ambos cayeran dormidos con una sonrisa.

Porque, tomó tiempo, pero su destino era estar juntos.

.

.

.

 **~ FIN ~**

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Da-chan:** OOOOOWWWWWW... les confieso, no sabía que ¡YO! podía ser tan cursi para escribir estas historias. xD  
_

 _Me gusta escribir y si mi historia llega, por lo menos a UNA persona, con eso me conformo... Por ahora. xD  
_

 _Parresia-hime, espero que este fic alegre un poco más su vida y que sepa, es un obsequio bien ganado por ser tan buena jefasa y por haber creado un foro tan maravilloso para el fandom de Naruto._

 _Le deseo una muy Feliz Navidad a usted, Parresia-hime y a todas y todos quienes lean este fic._

 _*Samue: ropa de trabajo (limpieza o en cultivos) de un monje Zen japonés.  
*Zen: Entrenamiento de meditación profunda realizada por lo practicantes del Budismo._

* * *

 _ **Besos y abrazos en papel... ¡con sabor a pan de pascua sin pasas!**_


End file.
